1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved member structure for an umbrella framework, and more particularly, to an improved member structure for an umbrella framework of which an upper nest, a lower nest and a middle disk are formed integrally of a same material. As a result, the structure of these three members is simplified, fewer types of manufacturing material are required and the umbrella framework can be assembled more conveniently and rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
Basic members of conventional umbrella frameworks comprise a middle rod, an upper nest, a lower nest, a plurality of long bones, the same number of supporting bones, and the same number of middle disks. The upper nest is fixed to a top end of the middle rod, and the lower nest is fitted over the middle rod and is capable of sliding up and down. Both the upper nest and the lower nest use metal rings which are disposed thereon or metal wires to have the long bones pivoted to the supporting bones, and the middle disk and a pivot are disposed on the middle section of each of the long bones so as to be pivoted to the corresponding supporting bone, and thereby an umbrella framework is formed.
The upper nest and the lower nest of the aforesaid conventional umbrella framework use metal rings inserted into the nest body to have the long bones pivoted to the supporting bones, or have metal wires threaded through the long bones and the supporting bones so as to form a pivot-connected structure. Therefore, at least two different materials are required for manufacturing and the process to assemble the long bones with the supporting bones is also complicated and inconvenient. Similarly, the conventional way to dispose the middle disk in the middle section of each of the long bones is to have the long bone drilled and then pivoted to the supporting bone, or have the metal middle disk fitted over the middle section of the long bone and then have the long bone pivoted to the supporting bone, so this conventional way also has the drawbacks that two different materials are required and the process to assemble the long bones with the supporting bones is complicated.